This invention relates to an information recording medium, a storage medium, an information reproduction apparatus and method, and an information recording and reproduction apparatus and method as well as a providing medium, and more particularly to an information recording medium, a storage medium, an information reproduction apparatus and method, and an information recording and reproduction apparatus and method as well as a providing medium by which information recorded on an information recording medium can be utilized only by a predetermined apparatus which corresponds to the information recording medium.
A digital video tape and a DVD are utilized to record coded video and audio signals thereon. Even if a digital video tape recorder or a DVD recorder is used to copy contents recorded on a digital video tape or a DVD onto another digital video tape or DVD-R (DVD-Recordable), the copied image or sound exhibits little deterioration when compared with the original image or sound.
Also when a program recorded on a CD-ROM (Compact Disc Read Only Memory) is copied onto a CD-R (Compact Disc Recordable) or a CD-RW (Compact Disc Rewritable), contents of the copied program do not exhibit deterioration.
To transfer a digital video tape, a DVD-R, a CD-R or a CD-RW which has an image and sound or a program copied thereon without legal authorization constitutes an infringement on the right of the owner of the copyright.
Therefore, in order to prevent infringement upon the copyright by copying, a system has been proposed wherein contents enciphered in advance are recorded onto an information recording medium such as a DVD or a CD and a cryptographic key is delivered over a communication line only to a user who has paid a predetermined charge so that only the user who has paid the predetermined charge can utilize the contents recorded on the information recording medium.
However, if an information recording medium on which contents of an information recording medium such as a DVD or a CD on which enciphered contents are corded are copied by a user and a cryptographic key are transferred to another user, then the latter user can utilize the contents recorded on the information recording medium similarly as in a case wherein a predetermined charge is paid legally.